


Things change (but some things never do)

by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Series: Star Wars Pride [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Fluff, Finn Calrissian-Skywalker, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Lando Calrissian, Loving Marriage, M/M, Non-Binary Rose Tico, Old Married Couple, Or Bi/Pan, Pride, Rey Calrissian-Skywalker, Trans Luke Skywalker, do not copy to another site, mentions of transphobia, so no parade, there's a pandemic and everyone has to social distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian
Summary: Rose inadvertedly helps Lando figure out things about himself that he has been wondering about for a good while.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian & Finn & Rey & Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico
Series: Star Wars Pride [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Things change (but some things never do)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like three months overdue lmao. But to be fair I've been really beat by The Return of Hope these past few months. That monster really took it out of me. But I think I'm getting my writing groove back on now^^
> 
> Also I didn't want to fuck this fic up as it deals with things that are really close to my heart. How Rose feels about being non-binary is pretty much how I personally feel, so that part was easy. Figuring Lando out took a lot more research, and I hope it's not terrible. This is only my second time writing a genderfluid character.
> 
> And another thing that's close to my heart is the representation of older LGBT+ people, especially coming out in an older age. I'm only 26 myself but something about people who are 50+ coming out and/or living their best life is really hopeful for me.
> 
> In any case, happy super late Pride Month, and enjoy!

The quarantine had gone on for what seemed like forever and effectively changed all the plans Lando had had for the Pride celebrations that year. Even with the pandemic subsiding, large gatherings were still banned, so no parade that year. Oh well, missing the parade one year wouldn’t kill anyone, and at least they could have the picnic. It just had to be in their garden instead of a public park, and with only the family present.

Come to think of it, it could actually be a fun gathering. It had been a while since the last time the whole family had been together in one place.

Well, it was still unlikely that Ahsoka and Kaeden would join them, physically at least, given that they were in the risk group due to their age. They might have to put on a Zoom call for them. Other than them everyone would be able to come, though Lando couldn’t imagine Ben would want to come. Finn and Rey still insisted their cousin was suffering from Cishetus Incellitis and that it was a terminal case. But otherwise it would be the whole family.

Rose had come to stay a couple of days prior and was bunking with Rey, and Finn and Poe would arrive that evening so they could help around with cooking the next day. Since there would be around ten of them present (assuming Chewie and Maz weren’t required to social distance) having multiple cooks sure helped a lot.

Lando finished chopping garlic for the spaghetti aglio e olio they were going to have that day for dinner when Rey peeked inside the kitchen and instantly shrieked, “Dad! You’re not supposed to exhaust yourself!”

Oh great. It had just been a brief cold, it hadn’t even been the virus that was going around, and yet Luke, Rey, and Finn still jumped up the walls every time Lando tried to do anything more strenuous than sitting on his armchair and reading. Seriously, he wasn’t an invalid, and spaghetti aglio e olio was probably the easiest pasta dish Lando could think of, maybe with the exception of cacio e pepe. It was _not_ going to exhaust him.

“Sunshine, calm down,” Lando said with an amused smile. “I promise you this won’t kill me.”

Rey was not impressed. “Haha, very funny,” she said without any humor in her tone. “You do know how scared me, Finn, and Papa got when you were sick.”

Lando sighed. Cheap move from his daughter to put it like that.

“Yeah, I know,” he said, making sure Rey knew she had won the argument. “How about you juice the lemon and ground the red pepper flakes then?”

Rey nodded. “Alright. You get something to drink and go put your feet up. I have a bad feeling about this heat wave. Papa and Rose aren’t doing so well.”

Okay, maybe she was onto something with that. Lando grabbed some ice cubes from the freezer, put them in his glass, and headed to the living room. Luke and Rose had been tinkering with their speeders all day and now looked like they could just melt on the couch. Rose had even taken off their binder, a tell-tale sign that the weather was really hot. Still, somehow they had the energy to make small-talk.

“So when did you realize you were trans?” Rose asked after taking a long sip from their lemonade.

Luke put his own drink down and chuckled. “I was five. This one time at the dinner table I just told my aunt and uncle that I’m a boy. Aunt Beru had the best response. ‘That’s nice, my boy. Eat your carrots.’ In retrospect that’s the most hilarious thing I’ve ever heard.”

Both Rose and Lando laughed.

“Later when I was a teenager I remember two separate occasions where Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru decked someone for misgendering me after being corrected,” Luke added. “I didn’t have the easiest transition so the fact that they had my back meant everything.”

Lando reached out to caress Luke’s hand. He could remember. When they had first met Luke hadn’t fully transitioned yet, and it had been very trying for both of them every now and then. More so for Luke, of course, but it would’ve been a lie to say that Lando hadn’t been lost sometimes on how he could support Luke the best. Safe to say there had been a lot of trial and error on both of their ends. It _still_ was trial and error sometimes, even today.

Still, everything had turned out fine in the end. They’d been together for over thirty years, about fifteen of those happily married, with two amazing kids, and Luke’s transition had been mostly smooth sailing after he’d properly adjusted to the testosterone. Right now things were about the best they could’ve been, even with the orders for social distancing.

“So what about you, Rose?” Luke asked. “Did you have a good coming out?”

Rose scoffed and leaned back on the couch. “More like really messy. I came out as bi first, I was like… fourteen or fifteen. That was the easy part. I was in high school when I started to feel jaded about the entire concept of womanhood, so I did research on trans people, but I didn’t feel connected to the concept of manhood either. I thought there was something horribly wrong with me for a long time! In the end Paige, my sister, took me to a trans support group meeting sometime after I graduated from high school. That was the first time I heard about the concept of non-binary.”

Judging from the way Rose bit their lip Lando could tell that was not the end of the story and there was some heavy stuff coming up. But something about the way they described their relationship with gender struck a chord within him, in some very odd way. He’d have to do some research later, just to be sure.

“My parents… still struggle with understanding what my being non-binary means,” Rose sighed with a pout. “They’re a bit old-fashioned like that. They understand that I’m bi and that Paige is a lesbian, but the concepts of transgender and non-binary are pretty much lost to them.”

Ouch. But that did explain why Rose had taken such a big liking to hanging out with their girlfriend’s dads. The Calrissian-Skywalker house was more or less the family’s designated safe space, had been ever since Lando and Luke had moved there shortly after Finn was born. They had done their best to create a welcoming and accepting atmosphere, and evidently had done a pretty good job with it.

“Alright guys, the pasta’s done!” Rey called from the kitchen. “And Finn texted, he and Poe are gonna be here any second now! Apparently they have some sort of big news.”

Lando trailed behind for a bit as Luke and Rose headed to the dining room. Luke patted Rose’s shoulder and said, “Don’t lose hope. Maybe one day they will get it.”

Rose shrugged. “Yeah, maybe. Still kinda sucks though, not being able to be yourself around your parents.”

“Take it from me,” Luke said. “Life is full of surprises. When I was your age I was sure I’d never be able to do the whole marriage and kids thing, and look how things turned out.”

Lando smiled to himself as he heard the doorbell ring and headed over to let Finn and Poe in. Finn hugged him the second he stepped inside. There was nothing out of ordinary about it, except it lasted longer than normal. It had been a while since Finn had last been home, and they had taken no risks when Lando had had that cold.

“Dad, are you feeling okay?” Finn asked after he broke the hug.

“Like I keep telling everyone, I’m fine,” Lando answered with a sigh. “It was just a common cold. Nothing to worry about.”

Finn made a face, but didn’t press the matter, for which Lando was thankful. Insisting time after time that a simple cold wasn’t going to take him out was tiring business. He was made of tougher stuff than that.

The pasta looked amazing, Lando noted. Rey was getting better and better at cooking by the day. It was a relief, since until the day last year when she had introduced Rose to the family Lando had worried how she was going to feed herself after she’d eventually move out. Apparently being in love was a good incentive to learn domestic chores.

“So what big news do you two have for us?” Luke asked Finn and Poe after the whole family had settled around the table.

“Well…” Finn said tentatively, sharing a quick look with Poe. “This is something we’ve been talking about for a while, and… basically, we’re getting married.”

Given the current circumstances, this was not what Lando had expected to hear, but now that it was out in the open, it made perfect sense. Finn and Poe had just celebrated their fourth anniversary, this was the natural next step.

“I call best woman!” Rey exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

“I thought I’d get to pick them,” Finn chuckled.

Rey pursed her lips. “I’m your sister!”

“And the most annoying little shit I know!”

“Alright, calm down, you two,” Lando said, sharing an amused look with Luke. Some things never changed when it came to their children, such as the eternal banter. “And congratulations! Do you have any further plans yet?”

Finn and Poe shook their heads in tandem.

“My parents asked the same earlier today when I skyped them,” Poe answered. “But everything is pretty much still open. We figured we wouldn’t pick a date until after the pandemic is definitely over.”

“Probably a good idea,” Luke commented.

“We did agree on a small wedding though,” Finn said. “Just family and closest friends. Though in my case ‘family’ already covers like half the guestlist.”

Well, that was true, when the entire extended family was considered. They’d need a decently sized venue when it was the time, but they’d cross that bridge then. No one knew how much longer the pandemic would go on, so there was plenty of time to plan.

“So who proposed to who?” Rose asked. “Did you guys have like a big, romantic moment, or…?”

“Actually it was pretty casual,” Poe answered with a shrug. “We were streaming the newest episode of _Fruits Basket_ , Finn asked me if we should get married once the pandemic is over, and I said yes.”

Lando and Luke shared another amused look. That sounded so much like how it had happened for Han and Leia, except Leia had been pregnant at the time, and as far as everyone knew it was biologically impossible for either Finn or Poe to get pregnant. But the casual attitude of it was exactly the same.

“Well, that wasn’t what I expected to hear from our boy today,” Luke said later that night after he and Lando had decided to retire while the young ones stayed in the living room to watch some movies. “But I’m really happy for them.”

Lando hummed in agreement absent-mindedly, his eyes on his cell phone. It was the first time that evening that he had a private moment to search for answers. Well, not answers, more like… reassurance. Now he just had to figure out how to properly voice everything.

“...Lando? Are you even listening to me?”

Luke waved his hand in front of Lando’s face.

“Oh, sorry,” Lando said and put his phone down. “What did you say?”

Luke shook his head with an exasperated but fond expression. “I just asked what on your phone can be so interesting that you don’t listen to me talking about our son getting married. Is everything okay?”

Lando scratched the back of his neck. Well, he had to tell Luke sooner or later anyway, and this was as good a time as any. Lando reached for his phone with a bracing breath, and answered, “There’s… something I’ve been trying to figure out for a while now. And I think today Rose offered me the missing piece without even realizing it when they told us about their relationship with gender.”

Luke raised his eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Lando turned his phone on and showed his last search.

“‘How do you know you’re genderfluid’,” Luke read out loud, went completely silent for a moment, and then looked back up at Lando. “You mean…?”

“That I’m pretty sure I’m genderfluid?” Lando said and sighed. “Yeah. Until today I didn’t know whether or not it would be the right way to describe how I feel, but what Rose said really helped me clear my mind.”

Luke nodded and wrapped his arm around Lando’s shoulders. “Alright. How do you feel about it?”

Lando considered his answer for a second. “Actually really good now that I said it out loud. Basically how I feel about my gender is Rose’s feeling but the other way around. They don’t feel connected to womanhood any more than manhood, whereas I feel connected to both, but not at the same time, if that makes any sense.”

“Yeah, I think I get the picture,” Luke said and pressed a kiss on Lando’s forehead. Then he jumped up. “Hold on, I have an idea!”

Lando couldn’t help but laugh when Luke went to the closet and returned with his huge trans flag. “What are you doing?”

Luke tapped the tip of the flag on both of Lando‘s shoulders and announced with a ceremonious tone, “By the power vested upon me by the trans community I hereby dub thee, Lando Calrissian, a member of the trans community.”

Lando chuckled. “Well, I gotta admit, this went a lot better than I could’ve hoped. I was a bit worried.”

Luke put the flag down and sat next to Lando. “I remember that feeling. Back when we first met and did six months worth of dating in one night.”

“Ah, yeah.” Lando remembered as well. “Right before we had sex you told me you had a big secret, and told me you were trans.”

Luke nodded. “And you said, ‘Okay. So what’s the big secret?’ It was the nicest thing anyone I’d ever dated up to that point had ever said to me when I came out to them. And a big reason why we’re here now,” he added and leaned against Lando’s shoulder. “You made it so easy. So whatever you need, I’ll be here for you. Always.”

“Thank you,” Lando said, and it was his turn to kiss Luke’s forehead. “Thanks for taking this so well.”

“Of course,” Luke answered. “Would be kinda hypocritical of me not to, if we’re honest. And while we’re on the subject of being honest, you’ve never exactly been the most gender-conforming person I know, so I can’t say this is a complete surprise.”

They sat in silence for a while, holding hands. This was the best Lando had felt since recovering from his cold. Luke taking the news this well was the best thing that could’ve happened, and quite frankly the only reaction Lando truly cared about. He could deal with anything as long as Luke had his back.

“So, how do you wanna go on from here?” Luke asked. “Like, pronouns and gender expression, stuff like that.”

Lando shrugged. “I guess for the most part things will stay as they’ve been, but I’ll probably switch pronouns every now and then, and the way I dress is gonna get a bit more gender-nonconforming from here.”

“So basically making up as we go along?”

“Pretty much,” Lando nodded. “I’m too old to make any drastic changes.”

Luke grinned. “Never say never, love. But you don’t have to have this all figured out now. We’ve got time.”

That they did, and they’d figure everything out together. Lando kissed Luke again before laying his head on his chest like every night. Change was a natural part of life, but it was reassuring to know that some things never changed. Like how Lando and Luke held on tight to each other.

And, apparently, the way Finn and Rey grasped onto something completely irrelevant when Lando told them over on breakfast the next morning.

“So does this mean that we’re gonna hear ‘go ask your mom’ in addition to all your dad jokes?” Finn asked.

“‘Cause if we are, please give a heads up,” Rey added. “We wanna be prepared.”

Lando rubbed his chin and shared an amused look with Luke. “I didn’t even think about that. Interesting. This opens so many possibilities.”

Finn and Rey had nearly identical horrified looks, making both Lando and Luke, as well as Rose and Poe, laugh. But this truly opened several possibilities Lando hadn’t considered at all, since he had been busy figuring out how to come out in the first place. This could be so much fun.

“Well, I’m glad my gender binary abolition agenda is working,” Rose chuckled, leaning back on their chair. “This means my folks can’t say that my being non-binary is just a passing youth phase. Guess what, mom and dad, my girlfriend has a genderfluid dad. Checkmate.”

Lando tousled Rose’s hair. “Your gender binary abolition agenda was exactly what I needed to piece everything together, so thanks. I know you and Rey probably won’t be planning a marriage anytime soon, but you have my blessing already.”

“That’s nice to know,” Rey said, having finally regained her voice, “but I think this guy—” she pointed at Finn with her thumb “—and his fiance need it more than we do.”

“And we’re happy for you, Dad, we really are,” Finn added, and Rey nodded. “It’s always a great thing when someone gets closer to figuring out who they are.”

“You know who’s not gonna be thrilled though?” Poe put in, and Lando froze for a second. “Han. You know how that weed van of his has all of our flags and he has The System trademark and he needs at least a three weeks’ notice to add a new one.”

Lando let out a faux dramatic sigh. “I guess I’ll just have to bear his ire. Woe is me and all that.”

Luke kissed Lando’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

“Oh, my hero!” Lando exclaimed and pretended to swoon in Luke’s arms. Rey groaned and Finn planted his palm on his face. And that was another thing that never changed: Lando and Luke’s ability to embarrass their children.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@canonskyrissian](canonskyrissian.tumblr.com)
> 
> comments are appreciated^^


End file.
